There's Life After Death
by chislarina
Summary: Kate is Tony's guardian angel. But can she always save him? Especially when she starts to like the one who is trying to kill him. Tate, Tiva, McAbby, and mystery relationship.Dedicated to the coauthor, who died whilst this story was still being written
1. Life Changes

**You know the deal. I don't own them, they don't own me. etc, etc.**

**This story is dedicated to the co-writer, who coincidently is called Kate. She died in a car crash, last month. She never got to see the finished thing. R.I.P. We all miss you.**

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace._

_And now that I'm stronger, I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one._

Tony heaved a sigh. It had been over a year since Kate had died. What he wouldn't do to bring her back. Life just wasn't the same without her. He missed her laughter, her smile, her getting annoyed with him frequently. Ziva wasn't Kate, and she never would be.

A flood of memories streamed through his mind.

_Kate stayed in quarantine with him, even though she wasn't infected...__ Kate, singing__ in the shower__, then yelling at him after realising he was there...__ Kate coming into the isolation ward to be with him...__ The throwing war... The quick witted banters..._

_Kate, lying dead on the roof, a bullet hole through the head._

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by Special Agent Gibbs striding in, yelling for everyone to get into the van. Tony looked wistfully at the desk where Kate used to sit, wishing for life to change. Then he grabbed his stuff and left.

NCIS

The ghostly figure of Caitlin Todd popped up as Tony left. After gazing at his retreating back, she concentrated on trying to find something in her pocket. She finally drew out a piece of paper, and she gave a silent gasp, as she read the words that were neatly written on there.

'Tony DiNozzo dies today.'

And, muttering "Not if I can help it" under her breath, she drifted up towards the roof. Passing through the hard, cold stone, she settled on the edge, bobbing slowly up and down, before managing to sit solidly. She sighed. She'd learnt about the Official Records when she'd first died, she had to. The penalty for interfering on a definite Death day, or interfering with the living, was very, very high. Final death is final death, you can't stop it. Injuries, yes. Possible death, yes. Final death, not a chance. Guardian angels really have it tough. She gritted her teeth. Tony couldn't die- not today. She just wasn't ready to do her cruel duty.

Below, the van that was carrying Tony to almost certain doom sped away. Kate followed it with her eyes, but, realising that she would never be able to catch up, especially with the wind blowing away from the van and towards her, turned away abruptly, transparent eyes brimming with tears. Her shoulders shook with anger and fear. Why did this have to happen?

A flood of emotions flew through her head, leaving Kate collapsed, distraught and lonely, on the roof. Too distressed to move, or even to realise that there may be a way to save Anthony DiNozzo

NCIS

A man strode briskly across the street. He was casually dressed, with one hand in his pocket, clutching the thing he hoped would destroy NCIS forever. He'd enjoyed the games, but only before he had died. Now he was back, just for revenge. None of that ghost stuff. He was **alive**.

They'd be there very soon. And before they died, they would realise that they had failed in keeping him one of the departed. And "poor, dear" Caitlin was gone forever from their lives. He could still see the look of disgust on her ghostly face. The way she glared at him, all because she had to show him what it was like to be dead, just because she'd been the closest spirit to him when he died.

His reanimation appeal had been accepted, and this time, he wouldn't waste time toying with Gibbs. But only because it was so lifeless in the Death Lands, he didn't want to go back for a long time.

A large, white marble bank loomed in front of him. Smirking, he strode past the two security guards, into the building.

Surely, he could still play a game with those already dead.

NCIS

"Everyone, be careful. Suicide bombers don't care about who else gets killed. We don't want anybody hurt. Am I understood?" growled Gibbs.

Along came mutters of "Yes, boss", and Tony started to think about Kate again. Of what he should have told her. Of what he still wanted to tell her. It only seemed like seconds before the van pulled up outside the bank.

The team paced quickly towards the bank, ears straining for any unusual sounds.

As they passed the burly security guards, McGee piped up nervously. "Uh, boss, are you sure the bomb is in here? It's just, everything seems so normal."

Ziva nodded in agreement, but Gibbs kept walking. Tony, Ziva, and McGee exchanged worried glances, before going after him.

The bank was oddly, almost empty. A couple of people were waiting in lines, and then they saw him. The strange man. He raised his hand in greeting, a hat covering most of his face. Then, out of his pocket, he drew a bomb. Ziva reacted instantly, and managed to get all the panicking people out, but the rest of the team stood still, watching his every move. They knew him, but from where?

With one smooth flick of his wrist, the man threw the bomb onto the floor, stepped backwards, bowed low, then took off his hat.

Tony's eyes widened. The bomb was about to go off, and a man was back from the dead. The last thing he saw before everything exploded, was Ari's smiling face.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

* * *

**Reviews make me type faster! Also, post the names of some songs that you think may suit this story. I like to fit in songs! Updating may be slow, as I am currently doing a writing competition, (with a major prize) and it's due in soon, so I won't be able to update for another day or so. It will definately be up by the 19th.**


	2. The day that I almost die

**Hey, sorry about the wait, Microsoft Word stuffed up. I hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own NCIS, but I really wish I did...**

* * *

_Chapter 2._

Tony's eyes flickered open. He was lying on the footpath, with McGee kneeling nearby. He blinked a couple of times, and could have sworn he saw Kate looking at him from across the street, before she turned, and slowly walked away.

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. At once, McGee turned around.

"What happened? How did I get out of there?" Tony asked, as soon as the pain died away.

"You went a bit... odd at the sight of Ari. Gibbs managed to grab you and get you out of there just before the bomb exploded." came the hesitant reply.

"What do you mean odd?" said Tony, his eyes narrowing.

"You called out Kate's name, and reached out to touch something... nobody else could see. After that, you whispered something, uh, about having to wait a long time." McGee sighed before continuing, "Kate's dead. She's not coming back; you know that, don't you, Tony?"

Tony was confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs came storming over, and dragged McGee away, talking angrily to him. After a minute of trying, and failing to hear the conversation, he tried to stand up. He stumbled and almost fell, but someone grabbed his arm. He spun around, surprised, hoping it was Kate, but knowing that it wouldn't be. It was Ziva. He gritted his teeth. She was the one, who had killed Ari, so why was he walking around? Then she saw the expression on her face, and decided to let Gibbs find out.

"You okay?" she asked softly, staring intently at him, as if expecting him to lie.

"I've been better. Almost being blown up really isn't the best thing to happen, but it's quite near the top of the list." he jokingly replied, trying to seem at ease, but his quavering voice gave him away. Ziva just nodded once. She'd been really shaken by the events of the past hour, everyone was.. Now she was just glad that everyone was alive, and that nobody had grated her for information about Ari, which she didn't know herself.

Gibbs came striding back, and this time, grabbed Ziva. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between Tony and McGee, before Tony decided to ask the obvious.

McGee stayed silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully, "The bomb got thrown backwards towards Ari... Nobody knows how. He managed to get out, and it got smothered by a large stone slab , It just... landed there, and it took most of the blast, nobody got seriously hurt."

Tony raised his eyebrow sceptically, and then remembered Kate, and Ari. He'd believe anything now.

Although Kate was probably just wishful thinking.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

NCIS

6:00. He'd be back soon. Then he'd go to dinner with 'Darling' Jeanne. God, she hated her! Just so... eurgh! Kate rolled her eyes; she was acting almost like she was jealous, almost as if she loved Tony. Honestly, she was just a little overprotective, what with the whole guardian angel deal.

She sighed, even she didn't believe that. She wanted to be with Tony, but the fact that he could only see her when he was delirious, or about to die, really did not help.

Her eyes flicked to the front door, just as the knob turned. Tony entered, looking extremely tense. He dropped a piece of paper on the floor, before heading into his room. Kate was tempted to go after him, but she knew it would be pointless, and besides, he'd be getting changed. Instead, her eyes darted to the paper. She floated towards it, grumbling about the lack of solidity, then, concentrating hard on touching it, picked the paper up and unfolded it. On it was a rough sketch of her, walking towards a building. The same building she'd been near when Tony had regained consciousness. She felt a lot better, but she knew the day wasn't over yet. There were still ways that Tony could die in the next six hours.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

NCIS

"Thanks for the great evening, Tony." said Jeanne, smiling sweetly, before closing the door. Tony leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, and shoulders shaking. He wanted Kate. He didn't notice Ari, standing a couple of metres away, pointing a gun at him, until he heard the gunshot. His eyes snapped open, and he saw the bullet fly straight towards him, before Kate popped up right in front of him, and took the bullet for him.

Tony just stared as she staggered backwards, blood streaming from the wound, and as she regained balance, raised her hand to the blood, and whispered something happily. Ari just smirked and strode away in the opposite direction.

Only then, did Kate turn to Tony.

She just looked at his stunned face for five seconds, and then winced in pain.

"Okay, I have about two and a half minutes of solidity left. I'm your guardian angel, and today... today is the day you're supposed to... to die, but I promise I won't let that happen. You have to believe me, otherwise you won't be able to see me properly, and I don't want that to continue, it gets a bit boring..." she stopped, her face contorting in pain, "Anyway... in this job I can read your thoughts, if you let me, and I have... three minutes of solid time each month. But apart from those three minutes, you can't touch me, I'm basically a ghost most of the time, but I can touch objects for a short amount of time. I'll prevent any really major threat to your health and safety. If you need me, just call my name three times, out loud, or in your head, it doesn't matter which, and I will be able to access you, through the void." She reached for his arm, and stared into his eyes. "Please, believe in me."

Tony closed his eyes, wondering if it was true, if he wasn't just imagining it.

Kate rolled her eyes, and slapped him hard across the face. "Could you imagine that?"

He stared at her, his cheek burning. He nodded, indicating that he believed her. Smirking, she stood so she was right in front of him. Tony examined her face. She looked the same as always, just a bit paler, and a lot more tired.

Finally he spoke, "So, when are you going to lose your solid form?"

She just laughed, and reached out towards him, but her hand just went straight through. Her eyes glistened as she withdrew her arm, still watching Tony carefully, seemingly worried.

Tony shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, and giving up, he said, "Okay, I'm tired. I'm going home. Are you coming?"

She smiled faintly, and nodded. Her meaning was clear. She was just happy to talk to him again, after two years.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And starts are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights go shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, and give me some ideas for songs I can use, that fit the theme of this story. **


	3. The Official Court of Multiple Brethren

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I lost the book.

I don't own NCIS, or any lyrics, or recognisable names that you see here.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

"So, let me get this straight. You're my guardian angel, and you're always around, invisible to everyone, to save me from everything that could harm me? I'm sorry, but that's pretty hard to believe, you're probably a hallucination, and, anyway, even if you were really my guardian angel, you really aren't doing the best job of it."

"Well, sorry about that. I've been in court for half the time, because all these random dead psychologists doubt I'm qualified. I am, apparently too emotionally involved," she saw his raised eyebrow, and, realising why he was smirking, glared, "I mean that most guardian angels didn't know their clients whilst they were… alive"

Tony saw how her eyes shone with tears at her last words, and began to reach for her shoulder, before remembering, with remorse, that he couldn't touch her.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm just happy that I can see you again. All I want to know is that you are okay, even if you are…" he trailed off, softly.

Kate looked up startled, then smiled, although she still had tears running down her face, "You liar. You don't just want to know that I'm okay. You want to know why Ari's walking around, totally alive, and why he's targeting you. Although, I do appreciate you trying to make me feel better," she started to laugh as Tony looked surprised, "I can read your thoughts, remember?"

Tony glared, "Just, don't do that unless really necessary. My mind is my own!" after a moment of consideration, he continued, "Does the mind reading thing go in reverse?"

Kate bit her lip, trying to remember if anyone had mentioned it, "In… normal circumstances, yes. But I think that it's only in an emergency," she paused, "They cut down on almost everything I do, just because I'm a 'test case'. I have to go to the probationary office twice a week, and they should be sending for me soon, for interfering with the official records."

There was a long silence. Kate looked purposely at her feet, hoping that Tony wouldn't notice what subject matter she had avoided so carefully. She reached out with her mind, and went into his. Thoughts rushed, hurting her head. Only one stood out, glowing pure silver. It came spiralling towards her presence, and entered her weak barrier.

_I'm glad you're here for me Kate… Now get out of my head!_

She recoiled, withdrawing her mind instantly, and looked into Tony's eyes. He smirked, "I felt you entering."

Kate rolled her eyes, still in shock, and caught a glimpse of the clock, "It's time for you to sleep. One o'clock, you're no longer in major danger of being killed."

"You're in no position to…" Tony trailed off at her glare. He sighed, and stood up, starting to walk to the bathroom, but turned around and frowned, "You have to answer my questions tomorrow. I want to know everything."

Kate nodded mutely, and he left the room, just at the same time as the Golden tree appeared.

"Caitlyn Todd, please report to the Official Court of Multitude Brethren immediately."

"Oh great, now I'm in big trouble."

NCIS

One minute later, Kate was in a long, pure white hall. She glanced down, and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing robe of white, just like everyone else in the room. Why did all the Dead clothes designers have to be traditionalists?

Composing herself, she walked slowly to the enormous archway of silver that led to the courtroom, running through her defence, or lack thereof, in her head.

As she stepped through the arch, everything became fuzzy, blurring with every step. And then she was there, the cold, grey courtroom which she was getting to know so well.

"Caitlin! You ruined the Official Records! You had better have a good, no, BRILLIANT explanation!" growled a loud voice from high above her. A beam of light came down, and a tall, hooded figure descended.

Kate sighed, they were always so dramatic. It was pointless, what she wouldn't give to have a less dramatic God.

"Did I just here BLASPHEMY?"

She looked pointedly at him, and he sighed and nodded. "Okay, Kate, I'll quit the act, but the point is, you can't meddle with the definite. And, also, you know Ari only got sent back because of that idea he got."

A burst of flame appeared, and out stepped a hideous creature, of pure red.

"You don't have to do that, we've stopped the dramatics, special request."

The creature morphed into a slightly shorter man, with light brown hair, and a matching goatee, wearing an orange robe. Kate looked deep into his eyes, and shuddered without meaning to. His eyes were blood-red and ruthless, the eyes of a killer.

"You destroyed all order. That one lack of death has ruined the system. I had to kill the Prime Minister of Australia, because of your foolish blunder." Came the hissing voice of Satan.

Kate realised that she was alone in this, she thought carefully, frowning, before she smiled, and looked boldly into the eyes of the Devil, "Anthony DiNozzo still has tasks to complete in life. What about the Laws of Life, the guarantees? Every living thing has the right to find, and be with true love. If he died, he could sue you for it. I saved his life in everybody's best interests."

The Official Council needs to convene. Kate nodded slowly, and stepped back, praying that her case was strong enough.

_Some say love it is a river_

_that drowns the tender reed _

_Some say love it is a razor_

_that leaves your soul to bleed _

_Some say love it is a hunger_

_an endless aching need _

_I say love it is a flower _

_and you it's only seed _

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_that never learns to dance _

_It's the dream afraid of waking _

_that never takes the chance _

_It's the one who won't be taken _

_who cannot seem to give _

_and the soul afraid of dying _

_that never learns to live_

"You will not be charged **This **time. Next time, you may not be so lucky," said God, with a grin, avoiding Satan's glaring eyes, "Now, Kate, I need to talk to you in private."


	4. A New Experience

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait... After I typed this up, the document wouldn't load. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"You really love him, don't you?" sighed God, "You know that it could never work, don't you?"

Kate just stared ahead, refusing to answer. He was right; it would never work, but did she really want to give up completely?

"Kate, I've seen you in trouble, and on probation for meddling too often. You're getting far too emotionally attached."

That was it. She spun round and glared at the robed figure, and, full of anger, she hissed, "Are you trying to tell me to give up? To let go? Why should I do that?"

"You're getting consumed, your link to everything real is fading. If you don't get away from the living, where you no longer belong, you'll become one of the Unknown. You need to come with me to a place I prepared for you. It's important, you need to see."

Kate scowled, then finally bowed her head in defeat, "Fine. But only because you've helped me a lot these past two years. But you won't convince me to let Tony die."

God smiled, "I never said I would."

NCIS

When Tony emerged from his room that morning, he saw Kate, sitting in midair, concentrating on a glowing orb in her hands. She stiffened and looked up, the orb fading into nothing.

"Right, so you're not just a weird dream then." He said happily.

"That's debatable. All the time, people think they see something that isn't there. Who's to say I exist, even if it is in ghost form."

Tony just gaped, "You always were crazy." He muttered, before settling down in a chair, "And can you please not hover like that? It's really-" he stopped as he noticed, for the first time, what she was wearing; A pale yellow, figure hugging shirt, with a tight brown cardigan, matched with skinny black pants. _She looks amazing. The way that she's floating, her small smile, her shining eyes. I wish that- no! I can NOT be thinking that! She's dead, for heaven's sake. _He jolted out of his reverie, to find that his chair had toppled, and he was sitting, sprawled on the floor.

Choking back laughter, Kate glided lightly to the floor, and sat down in front of Tony. And so they sat for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. It had been so long since death had taken away all happiness. After going through the void, Kate was just glad to be back to the place here she felt she belonged. For Tony, it was like he was reliving the dreams he had each night, and he was, for the moment, content to sit in silence, remembering the past, living the memories, and the fantasies.

Then the phone rang.

"What a way to ruin a moment." He grumbled, standing up to grab the phone, very peeved.

As he put it up to his ear, an angry voice partially deafened him. His eyes darted to his watch, and mentally swore. He was already twenty minutes late. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. Yeah, I know that's not soon enough…" the beep played, and Tony hung up.

_Go, call me when you get there._

_Call you? How?_

_U__rgh! Don't you listen? Just silently call out my name three times, and I'll materialise._

_Right… What will you be doing, if you're not stalking me?_

_None of your business. Now, hurry up, before Gibbs kills you._

And at that, Kate disappeared, leaving a very confused Tony behind.

NCIS

"DiNozzo! Why are you so late?" barked Gibbs. He glowered, expecting a typical 'Tony excuse'.

"I was… talking to a girl I knew, who I hadn't seen in quite a while." Came the muttered reply.

A CIA agent strode past, "She was probably pregnant when you dumped her. Just a question, this girl, before she left, did she slap you in the face?" she snidely remarked.

Ignoring Kate's half amused, half indignant expression, Tony spat out, "Shove off, Bentley. For your information-" he paused, not sure whether he should say the next thing, "For your information, she… never liked me in that way. We were… just friends." Kate looked at her feet as Tony said that, but started to smile as he continued, "And, yes, she did slap me."

Chelsea Benter smirked, "Serves you right.", then, as she walked off, she tripped over a bottle that had 'fallen' off Tony's desk. Kate stared at her retreating back, whilst Tony was in hysterics.

_Nice shot, Katie._

_Thanks, is she always this rude?_

_No, usually she can be tolerated._

McGee came up at that moment, and stared at Tony, wondering why he was grinning at nothing. He glanced at Ziva, who just shrugged. He nodded, and turned to where Gibbs had been standing a couple of seconds before. Confused, McGee looked around, and mentally nodded. He'd obviously gone to Abby, who had wanted to speak to him.

"Uh, Tony, what are you doing?"

The person in question started, and looked around guiltily.

_Try to look more casual whilst talking mentally._

Tony glared at her, as Ziva and McGee looked on, only seeing Tony, and worrying about their colleagues mental health.

NCIS

"Gibbs, I'm really scared for Tony. I think that seeing… Him, really scarred him. I mean, he was really close to Kate, and, well, she's still dead" Abby whispered, tears starting to form.

"We can't let him be by himself, and that means we can't put him off work. But we can't keep him on the case, either." Put in Ziva.

"Boss, do you think that, well, if… He's still alive, maybe, Kate might be as well?"asked McGee hopefully.

Abby looked up eagerly, wishing beyond belief for a 'yes', but in vain. Gibbs looked at everyone carefully before answering.

"I don't know how Ari managed to live, but I doubt Kate is back from the dead. Once I find Ari, before I kill him, I will find out how he escaped death. But I WILL find him, before he can hurt another person."

Silence enveloped the normally cheery, noisy lab. Dark times lay ahead, and soon, they would have t choose between what was right, and what was easy. The only way they could all survive, was ifthey were all united, but the final nudge had to be provided by something powerful, something they didn't know they had.

* * *

**Bonus points to anyone who a) Knows the mutilated quote, and where it comes from, and b) The real wording of the quote**


	5. Not Again

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. I have exams... The living hell. There's a quote in this chapter, from another show. The people who get it can have some bonus points!**

**Liat1989: Tiva begins in chapter 15. It only lasts for a couple of chapters, though. **

**NCISabbylover: No, sorry that's not the quote... But I'll give you bonus points for picking up something I didn't know existed. The one I was aiming for was:** Dark times lay ahead, and soon, they would have to choose between what was right, and what was easy.

The original quote (Dumbledore: Dark and difficult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy.) comes from the movie of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (one of my favourite movies).

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

The room was empty. So much for a 'psychic house'. Yawning, Kate leaned back on the blank wall. She wanted to rest. She wanted to be alive. She wanted to be free. But, what she really wanted the most, was to be with the people she cared about.

As she realised that, the room spun and blurred, as it turned into an exact copy of Tony's place, more specifically-

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding" she muttered.

NCIS

_KATE! Hurry up, and get here, Kate. Right now! Kate!_

_I'm here, right behind you._

Tony spun around to see, not only Kate, but Ari. He winced as he felt two cold guns pressed against the sides of his face. Kate stiffened, and he heard her hiss of distaste.

"Have you called Caitlin yet?"

"No. She's dead, like you should be. Why do you think I'd do something like call for her?"

"Now, you know that she's supposed to be here with you. You're lying to protect her."

Kate whacked him on the back, making him twist around to regain his balance. Tony and the thugs holding him back looked on, confused, not knowing what was happening.

_I thought you couldn't touch the living?_

_I can for those who have died before._

Tony couldn't think of what to say. His mind whirred as he realised the depth of what they had gotten into. If Kate could attack Ari, then obviously Ari could get her. His eyes shot wide open in alarm. He was too late. Ari had his arm around a struggling Kate, holding a dissecting tool against her stomach.

"For old time's sake. In memory of our first date."

Kate started to laugh, "You can't hurt me with that."

"Yes, but I can hurt you in other ways." Came the response, casual, but powerful. Kate flinched, knowing he was right .

"Ah, Caitlyn. You are proof that emotions destroy you."

"I am, but I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion, and here it comes."

NCIS

"How did you know where I was?"

"An anonymous email. We haven't been able to trace it, but they sent all of us the same email, but, they used… someone else's email address." Faltered McGee.

Tony blinked once, then rolled his eyes, "They used Kate's one." He stated. _I wish they wouldn't treat me as if I can't handle anything to do with Kate or Ari._

"Yeah. But it shouldn't be active by now, and how would they know her password, or where you were?"

_Kate, really, why use yours?_

She looked disdainfully at him. _Because I couldn't remember your password._

_I'll get to you later._

_You'll be thanking me by the end of the day._

NCIS

Tony blinked blearily. _Will I ever get a quiet day whilst I work at NCIS?_

As soon as he saw Kate drifting through the floor, he sat up attentively, all signs of exhaustion gone.

"You have some explaining to do, Katie."

She glared at him, obviously annoyed, "You have a whole week off work, and you want to ask me questions NOW?"

"Yes, actually." He replied, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Well, you're not going to get any answers tonight, so don't push your luck."

Tony laughed, "What happened to the happy, sarcastic girl I once knew?"

"She died. Do you remember that?" Kate hissed, now extremely furious, "Tony, I'm dead. Or perhaps you didn't notice? I died two years ago, and now I'm stuck as your guardian angel. A worthless ghost."

"Kate, I didn't mean it like that. You can't act like you aren't need-"

"Am I needed? Think about it. Have I really done anything important?"her eyes were hollow. She turned away, and started to leave, knowing nothing would stop her.

Tony knew it too, but there was also a way that she couldn't leave, which he was sure would work.

"Kate… Kate… Kate…" he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Kate was pushed back by an invisible barrier. She spun around, furious, "What do you want from me, Tony? I save your life. You didn't save mine. I don't owe you anything."

"Are you saying that your death was my entire fault?" Tony said through gritted teeth.

Kate's eyes softened, and she smiled slightly, all anger gone.

"Are you?" he hissed, almost ready to burst.

"No, it's not your fault that I died. It never was, and never will be. If anything, it's mine."

He turned away, avoiding her eyes. No matter what she said, he'd always feel the burning guilt.

Kate looked exhausted, and felt drained, devoid of energy, but she still walked over to him. Just as she was about to reach him, she yelped in pain, and looked down.

That was when Tony looked up in alarm, "Kate! What happened?"

Her eyes glittered, and Tony's heart missed a beat, "Remind me to never realise what I'm walking through."

Tony's eyebrow raised slightly, and quirked a smile, "Well, whilst you're trapped, I guess I can ask you the questions now."

She groaned. She'd just walked right into that one.

Literally.


	6. Answers

**Okay. This story will be updated daily for the rest of the year, hopefully (except for Christmas and New Years Eve). On the first of January next year, a very important update will be done.**

**NCISAbbylover: Thanks. I've read what you've done so far with your one, and I really like it.**

**BlueTigress: Kate could touch Ari because he had died before. It will hopefully be explained a bit further in this chapter, and in some of the upcoming chapters. Thanks for taking the time to comment!**

* * *

There's Life After Death

Chapter Six

After twenty minutes of waiting, Kate gave up, "What are you doing in there?" she yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

There was a pause in the clattering, and a moment later, Tony poked his head around the door, grinning. Kate rethought, "I don't want to know, do I?" she tilted her head, doubting he'd say anything that would help. That was confirmed as he withdrew again, and the noise resumed. A few seconds later, however, Tony reappeared.

"You may enter. You do not have to right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you. You're not to have an attorney present, because that would ruin my fun. If you cannot afford an attorney, that's fine." He shoved his shoulders back, "Caitlin Todd, you must now enter the interrogation room."

Kate groaned, _I should have expected that he'd come with something this ridiculous._

Tony watched her closely, and, enjoying himself immensely, added, "You know you love me." before turning back into the kitchen.

Kate's jaw dropped as she entered the mock interrogation room. She had to admit that it definitely looked the part, right down to the mirror over the door. Burying her face in her hands, trying not to laugh, she said in a muffled voice, "At least only you can see this interrogation."

"Me and this camera."

Kate smirked, "Cameras can't see me. They don't pick up ghost movements. It will look like you're talking to yourself."

Tony butted in before she could continue, "Don't say it, Katie. I have this right. You should have realised when you promised to answer."

She sighed, cornered. "You're the boss. We might as well get this over with. What first?"

"How come you felt so much pain by walking through that coffee table? How'd you get stuck, when you are immaterial?"

"There was glass all around me, and through me. When I realised I was walking through it, I became more substantial. You see, there are three stages of solidity. The full ghost, object solid, and full solidity. It was painful because my particles and the glass particles were in the same place, both solid to each other. It felt like amputation."

Tony was silent as he processed that. Finally, he looked up, and, his voice hoarse, he asked, "Why is Ari after me?"

Kate flinched. She really didn't want to answer that.

"I need to know Kate."

"I know that. It's just…" she swallowed, "It's hard."

"Start from the beginning."

Kate nodded. She looked right at Tony, and, softly, she told him everything she could, "On the day Ari died, I was the nearest to him, of all the dead. I had to show him the realms of the Dead. Nothing interesting. I wasn't your guardian angel yet, but it was when I did those appearances to you all, which really wasn't pleasant, especially with your and McGee's images of me. That was disturbing.

"Whilst showing him around, I had to show all the rooms in the main building of the Realms. One of them was the reanimation office. He was instantly interested. As soon as I could, I went to the Official Court, and requested to see who was available to guard. Gibbs was already taken, with his guardian also on reanimation. So, I chose you.

"Then I tried to stop Ari coming back, which obviously failed. He found out that I was your guardian, and he swore that he would make me suffer. This was about a month ago. He's only after you, to mess with me." She looked Tony in the eye, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Glaring at the table, Tony muttered, "It's not your fault he's a cruel, manipulative bastard."

Kate laughed shakily, "Tony,, I won't let him get to you. I promise."

"I know you won't."

* * *

**Review please! I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. It's a long story

**Sorry about the wait. Family problems popped up.**

**BlueTigress: Thanks! I knew that there was a lot that would need explaining. :D I'm glad you liked the interrogation!**

**NCISAbbylover: Yeah, I've read what you've done in your fic so far, and I reaslly like it. Thanks for reviewing, it cheered me up!**

**WBH21C: Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Come on, Kate. You told me yourself that people could see you if they believed you were there._

_I really don't want to. It's not the best idea if everyone knows I'm here._

_Think of it this way. If Ari turns out to be there when I'm explaining to Abby, you can do your job._

_How likely is that?_

_Well, considering the three attempts on my life in a fortnight, very likely._

The elevator doors opened, and both of them stepped out, Kate still glaring at Tony. As soon as they went through the doors to the lab, Tony walked right over to Abby

"Abbs. Are you expecting Gibbs or anyone down here soon?" he asked tensely.

"No, why?"

"Good, because I need to talk to you urgently."

Ten minutes later, Tony scanned the room, and gestured for Kate to move forwards, "Abby wants proof."

She shrugged, "Ask her what she wants me to do."

Tony relayed this, and Abby, slightly doubtful, glanced around, and pointed, "Open that box. Then, take out the things in it, and place them in a line near the computer."

Slightly peeved, Kate went over to the box in the corner, and opened the lid. Inside, she saw with a shock, was a large stack of pictures of- Her. Moving the pictures slightly, she saw a pile of her belongings. Her eyes shining with tears, she picked up the box and placed it on the desk.

"You can stop now." Piped up Abby, "I can see you."

Tony took his cue and left the two friends alone talk. As he got out of the elevator, he was immediately confronted by Ziva and McGee.

"What's going on, tony?" hissed Ziva, grabbing his arm.

_Hey, Kate! What should I say? They want to know what's happening._

_Make something up. Say that you're- I don't know._

_You're helpful, aren't you?_

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you. And, come to think of it, neither does that shirt._

_Have you seen Ziva's sweaters?_

"Well, you know that a week ago was two years since Kate died? It just struck me pretty hard, especially after Ari came back."

Suspicious, McGee said, "You seem very calm about it."

"I've had a week of boredom, so I had a while to think about the situation."

"So what have you figured out then?"

_He wants to know what I know about Ari_

_Oh great. Do you want me to come up and distract them or something?_

_No, don't bother. Just tell me what to say._

_Tell them what I told you, leaving out all the dead and supernatural bits._

_Everything fits under those categories._

_Well, can you find out a way to make it seem normal?_

"Okay, I don't think Ari actually died. He just made it seem like he did. He was biding his time until a moment when it would hurt us the most. He… I think he's after me. All attempts were directed at me. He's playing a sick game."

Ziva raised her eyebrow, surprised, "You know how he'd do this, very well."

"You should always know the minds of your enemies." Tony stated calmly.

Ziva and McGee exchanged worried glances, "Promise us you won't go looking for Ari."

His silence was answer enough.


	8. Leaving It Behind

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but every day I wish that I did.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, and I needed a break from writing, but I'm back!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So, where are you going?"

"You mean you stalk me, but you don't know what I'm going to do?" said Tony in mock alarm.

Kate rolled her eyes, "I thought we decided not to annoy each other for a week."

"Am I being annoying Kate?" he asked, grinning, then he sobered when he saw her narrow her eyes, and said, only slightly mockingly, "I'm going out with Jeanne."

Kate's eyes flashed furiously, and he stared in shock, "What have you got against her? She's the best girlfriend I've ever had, and I love her… Truly, this time."

Kate shrugged and smiled, "I know that. You love her…" She trailed off, turning away. She reached into her pocket for a single piece of paper.

Tony was confused at her behaviour. He stormed off, out the door, muttering, "Why does she always overreact?"

Kate glared after him, glanced at the paper in her hand, and walked quickly out, after Tony.

NCIS

"Why won't she answer the door? Go find out, Kate."

"Is she even in there?"

"Yes. There's noises." He replied with the tone of explaining to a three year old why the sky was blue.

"I'm not going in there. It's against so many of the laws. Do you want me to get in even more trouble?"

"It's either that, or I break down the door." Tony said simply.

"How will that affect me?" she paused, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Now go in there."

Kate, hissing softly, walked through the closed door. A moment later, she walked out again, extremely nervous.

"Well, what is it?"

"I really don't think-"

"Has something happened to her?" he hissed in alarm.

"Not exactly…" Kate muttered, now looking guilty.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" he asked harshly.

"You should leave, before-"

"Before what? You're just trying to break us up. I saw how you reacted, you somehow think that you can twist my life."

"How can you think that's true?" she replied, amazed that he thought that. She watched Tony bend down to the lock, and start to work on it, as she got more nervous as the seconds went by.

He looked up at her pale face, "This is the last chance for you to tell me what's going on.

Kate looked bleakly at him, "I'm not going to get involved in human affairs. It would be cheating the system."

Tony raised an eyebrow. _She's talking nonsense. It wouldn't be the first time either. _He instantly regretted thinking that once he realised that Kate had just been reading his thoughts.

"Ka-"

It was too late, she was leaving. He had no choice but to turn back to the door. He opened it with a loud click, and turned pale with disbelieving horror.

Jeanne. The Jeanne he had grown to care about, was on the lounge, kissing another man so passionately, that it burned Tony's mouth. He couldn't believe it. How could this happen?

Preserving what was left of his dignity, he stalked out, and away down the corridor, knowing that he would never go back there.

Kate stood next to his car, looking apologetic.

"Oh, get in." Tony spat out, receiving odd looks from an elderly couple who were passing. Kate didn't say a word, and he saw that she had glistening eyes, from the tears that she was holding back. She didn't move, just stood there unblinkingly. Watching the cars roll past, determined not to look at him. Tony leaned on the car, next to Kate, thinking, composing himself, desperate to ignore the feelings welling up inside him. Neither moved from their positions, but just stood and watched the traffic.

_Kate, I'm sorry._

No response. Only a slight twitch.

_Kate, I really shouldn't have-_

_Why are you still standing here?_

_Well, because of you. I thought-_

_You thought__? That's something new._

Silence. Then:

_Kate, I need you here for-_

_What? __For 'emotional support'?_

_Don't be like that. You are much better at that stuff than anyone__. You-_

_I'm DEAD!_

_So?__ You're still the closest person I have. __The only one to turn to.__ Please__, I need whatever help I can get, and please stop interrupting every time I talk._

Silence. Neither moved. Finally, Kate gave a resigned shrug, and looked closely at Tony.

_I'll be here for you, on one condition._

_Conditions?__After something like this?__ How typical._

_Do you agree?_

_It depends on the condition._

_You have to trust me, no matter what. No, don't ask. Trust __me,__ it will help both of us._

_I already trust you. NOW will you help me?_

_Go home. Call me at ten pm. I have some things to do. Then, the therapy begins._

Tony groaned at the look of ecstatic delight on her face, and wondered what she was going to do.

_I don't want to know, do I?_

_It's best if you don't know. The trauma might kill you in ways that I can't prevent._

_That good, huh?_

She smiled,_That__ good._

NCIS

"What did you do?" It was a minute after 10, and Tony was eager for news.

"You'll find out eventually."

Tony leaned back, studying Kate's face intently, "You know, I've been thinking. You knew something like this would happen, didn't you? So, you know the future. You can tell me things before they happen, right?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you everything, because that's meddling. I might only be able to advise you on the course you should take."

"Also, you seem more alive than you did two years ago." He said, flinching as he realised what he'd just said.

Kate waved the comment aside, "You only live once. I'm lucky that I still have an opportunity to show the freedom." She paused, "That didn't even make sense to me."

"No, it didn't. But, as long as I'm alive, you can still be here. What will happen when I die?"

Kate stared in horror at him, "Do you think I'll let you die any time soon?"

"What will you do then, Kate?"

"I'll do whatever I have to. I'm thinking, maybe, working as God's secretary."

"Say **WHAT** now?"

"I'm joking," she replied, grinning, "I don't know what I'll do. I mean, there's too much paperwork involved in this. At the rate that I'm going, I'll probably end up being a 'wanderer'.

"Nothing changes, does it?"

"What?"

"You still don't make any sense."


	9. One Favour

Hi, I'm sorry for the delay. Here is chapter Nine of TLAD. If you want to continue eading TLAD after this, please go to my profile, and, after reading the announcement, follow the link to my author board. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Yes, this chapter is short.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You're in no condition to drive" Kate said sharply as Tony walked to the door.

"You let me drive last night, right after it happened." Came the pointed reply.

"It hadn't sunk in yet!"

"So what do you think I should do? I'll be late!"

"It never stopped you before," she remarked snidely, "We drive."

"But you said-" Tony cried out, exasperated and confused

"I said you were in no condition to drive."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" he stared in horror at her smirking face "You're going to drive? Nobody can see you! And somehow I think that your license might have been revoked."

NCIS

"- So I walked out of there, before they saw me." Tony mumbled, looking down at his hands.



Kate looked at Abby, who nodded silently, and gave Kate a look that said _Go. I'll take care of him._ After studying Tony's face worriedly, she walked off, wondering what she had missed over the past two years that made everyone change so much.

She found McGee at the computer, _what a surprise_ she thought, and when Kate leaned over his shoulder, she saw that he was trying to trace the email she'd sent for help. Smiling, she slipped around to Tony's computer, and opened up an empty document. This got McGee's attention. He slowly got up, and stared at the screen

_Don't speak. I would tell you what's going on, but you'd never believe me. I won't even say who I am. Just know this, I am so grateful that you got to Tony in time last week. I was otherwise incapacitated. I guess, as much as it pains me to say it, that I'm in your debt. One favour. That's what you get, and it can be anything, within reason. Just send an email to the same address I sent the email from. I'm sorry for doing this, but you're about to run for Gibbs. I'm on your side, but I have to do this for your own good._

It stopped there. Backing away, McGee tripped over Tony's Mighty Mouse stapler, which he could, for a second, have sworn that was on the desk a moment before. Kate winced at the crash, grit her teeth, and shut down the computer. After quickly checking to make sure that McGee wasn't bleeding, she walked over to his desk, and on the top sheet of his memo pad, she wrote two words.

_One Favour_

This is another reminder. Please go to my profile, read the announcement and follow the instructions if you feel like continuing to read this story. Thank you for your patience.


	10. There's Nothing Like Being Yelled At

_Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters, and Gunnery Sergeant Schaap is an allowed reference to one of my friends._

"I still don't see why we have to go to this funeral. It's not like we know this… Gunnery Sergeant Schaap." Ziva pointed out.

"This is Gibbs we're talking about. He'd do anything to make us do something."

"You think that Ari will be there?"

Tony looked over Ziva's shoulder, to the absently frowning figure standing behind, "Yeah. I have a feeling he will be."

"But why would he be going after you? You're not worth getting rid of."

Tony scowled for a moment at that, but replied, "I know a lot about something that he seems very interested in."

"What is that?"

"Kate. He's still obsessed with her. Before you guys came to help, he kept on talking about how Kate should be coming. He doesn't seem to realise that she's dead."

"But why **you**? Everyone else knew her, so why you?"

Tony grimaced, he'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to say it, but, if he was going to maintain the truth, "I was in denial whilst she was alive, but…" he trailed off, aware that Kate had been listening to every word. He watched as her eyes widened, and as she turned purposefully away from him.

Tony looked apprehensive. _Oh, God. What have I done?_

A golden tree appeared in his mind, and he heard a peeved voice echoing in his head. _What, apart from screw everything up? I try so hard to put everything into place, and people like you blunder off and tread all over it. Get it right!_ Tony stiffened, realising what had just happened. _God just yelled at me. Just what we need, another Gibbs._

_NCIS_

_Kate, are you going to avoid me all throughout this funeral?_

_I'm not avoiding you._

_What do you call it then?_

_Just let me do my job._

_He isn't here, Kate. Just relax._

A man walked past Kate before she could respond, bumping into her shoulder. Her head swivelled around automatically, following the stranger's path through the mourning crowds.

_Tony, stay where you are. Don't move at all. This is not good._

_Wh-_

_Just listen to me for once, DiNozzo!_

Tony was taken aback by the use of his last name. _Kate, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said anything, and-_

_Let me guess. 'It was a lie?'_

_How could it have been a lie? I only implied it to get her off my back, but I didn't realise how it would impact you. Just because something is implied doesn't mean it's true_

_Can we talk about tis when someone is _not _trying to kill you?_

A new voice entered Tony's mind. _Surely you aren't worried that I'll do something…_

Kate's head snapped around so fast that she could hear the snap of her neck, "Why do these things always get worse?" she muttered before making her way towards Tony.

* * *

**Review... I want to know what you think about this story.**


	11. Apologise

"What have you done this time, Todd?" spat out a vile voice.

"My job," came Kate's calm reply, "Why is it just you here?"

Satan leaned back on his throne, palms spread in a gesture of innocence, "My usual, ahhh, opposing side has been, regrettably misled, and is currently trying to sort out some mishap in Paraguay. Pity, isn't it, how lives can snuff out so quickly. In the blink of an eye, a friend, a sister, a lover, can die. Nobody is an exception to this."

Kate hissed under her breath, trying not to lose her temper. She breathed in, and clearly said "You're going to run the court? That is definitely biased. There is no possible way that you can do this and still have the legal status."

"I'll keep this short, and pleasant for you. You won't be removed from you duties, instead, you only have to apologise (formally, naturally) to Ari for halting the completion of his task to detonate the bomb."

"Which one? The one in the casket, or the two-"

Satan raised his hand to stop her, before giving a non-committal shrug, "Damned if I care." He chuckled at his own joke. Kate was amazed that any laugh could sound that horrible.

"You want me to apologise for stopping him from murdering innocent people? I can't do that." She protested furiously.

"The rulings of this court is final. Now get out, Todd, before I change my mind."

Kate glared venomously at the laughing figure as she stormed out of the dark, shadowy hall, but as soon as she had left, she looked more terrified and upset than anyone, dead or alive, had seen her before.

NCIS

"Hey, Kate, you want something to eat?"

Kate stared at Tony indignantly, "I'm **dead** Tony. What do you think?"

"Ah, something light? An apple?"

Kate just stayed, watching him with a penetrating glare, wondering how anyone could be so thoughtless. Finally, after making him feel slightly guilty, she smiled in the way that Tony had missed so much for two years, and her eyes brightened as she said "Well, since you obviously haven't been eating healthily, I'll pass up on the offer" after letting her eyes dart up and down the length of his body with a small smirk.

"You are probably the most infuriating person I've ever met; you know that," he paused, "And I see you're talking to me again."

"Really?" Kate asked dryly, "And here I was thinking that I was ignoring you."

"I'm really sorry, Katie. I honestly-"

"Forget it. I was just overreacting"

Tony studied her face intently, before shaking his head and looking away, "You've changed so much."

"Yeah, apparently being dead does wonders for your personality" Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"Did I say I liked the change?" Tony whispered softly, so that only he could hear it.

NCIS

As Tim shut down his computer late that night, preparing to leave the NCIS building, he stopped, his gaze hovering on the note next to his keyboard. _One favour. _Frowning, he touched the side of his face, where there was a large purple bruise. _One favour _he thought bitterly. Obviously, that 'one favour' wasn't going to be to not knock him out. _One favour. _He sighed and murmured "I wish things were back to the way they were. Everything was so much better when Ari was dead. Everyone was so much happier with-" he stopped and let his thoughts sink in. "Oh…" and he turned and hurried out, wondering

_One favour._

* * *

**Please review, it makes me want to continue updating.**


	12. See me

Kate leaned on the doorway, watching Tony sleep, remembering her life. She hadn't known, she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. Her last breath, she'd never realised that it was final. She missed so much, and now there were so many things she wished she had said to everyone, and so much she had never had the chance to do. It had seemed that life would go on for ages. Inevitable, but it had seemed so far away before. And it had just suddenly appeared, to snuff out everything about her. Voices of her past echoed through Kate's head, drumming into her.

She swore silently to herself that it would not happen like that for Tony. Not whilst he still had so much ahead of him. As she turned away, there was only a single voice reverberating in her mind.

"Maybe it's like love… It can happen like _that_."

NCIS

McGee looked up as Tony strode towards him, "Hey, Tony. Late again, Gibbs is going to murder you," he turned away from his disgruntled co-worker, and nodded slightly, "Hey, Kate."

Both stared at him, stunned beyond belief, until Kate whispered hoarsely, "You can see me?"

Tim grinned, "Yes." He replied simply.

Kate rounded on the gobsmacked Tony, "You told him?" The only response was a small shake of the head.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's short, but still, please review.**


	13. I Never Thought of That

As McGee walked to the elevator, Kate spun around to see Tony lying back on his chair, feet on his desk. Rolling her eyes, she muttered "Try not to get killed whilst I'm not here." He just shrugged in response. With a vague flick in his direction, Kate walked off after Tim.

She floated through the doors, and a second later, Tim flipped the emergency switch, tensing his legs to stabilise himself as the elevator shuddered to a halt. Then he looked at the pale figure in front of him, and sighed heavily, "So what's the story? Why has the world gone mad?"

"Who said it had gone mad?" Kate replied with obvious scorn in her voice.

"Ah, you want to know how I figured it out."

"Yes," she said sombrely, "I also need to know what you know about this."

"Need? How badly?" McGee asked curiously.

"If I don't know," Kate said slowly and clearly, "Then Tony will almost definitely die. That's how badly."

Tim looked at her tearstained face, and said softly, "I was right, wasn't I? What I said the day before you…"

Kate glanced up, her eyes showing her pain, "I don't know. Sometimes, yes, I think so, but other times, I just don't know."

Minutes of silence passed, and both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kate asked, "So, how is the next novel going along?"

"How do you-?" spluttered McGee, and then paused, "Oh, right. You know everything that's happened in the past two years, don't you?" after a moment of consideration, he continued, "I'm getting a lot of new material to work with. It's a pity that I won't use most of it."

Kate laughed, "Couldn't you have worked with completely different names? I mean, L.J. Tibbs? You have o make it more original next time. I almost feel sorry for Palmer with his."

"Almost?" he asked with a grin. But that grin faded as he realised something, "If you manage to keep Tony alive, if we all somehow manage to live till 95, you'll still be the same age you were, as you are now, won't you? You'll stay young."

Kate's eyes widened, and she murmured softly, "I hadn't thought of that…" and silence fell again, both of them struggling to think of the right words to use.

NCIS

_Where the heck were you? What took so long?_

Kate rolled her eyes, and in the most sincere voice she could, replied, _Tim and I just had passionate sex, just like we used to before I died._

Tony spat out the coffee he had just gulped, and started coughing. As he started gasping for air, massaging his throat, Kate and McGee started laughing. Tony, glaring, choked out, "That wasn't funny. I actually thought…" he trailed off. Gibbs was staring at him, one eyebrow raised. _Not that I care, or anything like that. It's just, you and him, it's disgusting._

Kate paused before answering. _McGee asks if you're sure you aren't jealous. Personally, I think you're a hypocrite about people's sex lives._

Tony just scowled at their ridiculing, mentally swearing to get the both of them back for it, he refused to answer. A minute later, McGee asked innocently "Aren't you going to clean up that spilt coffee?"

The only response he got was some dark muttering.

* * *

**I'm going to have to ask for reviews. I like to know what people think about what I write. I'm sure you appreciate the same thing.**


	14. Could it?

There's Life After Death

Chapter Fourteen

By Chislarina

Kate stared absentmindedly out of the window of the NCIS building, watching as people wandered past, occasionally stopping to look around them. Nobody really stopped for long, except for one man in Willard Park., who seemed to be looking through the window. And then, he beckoned, and it dawned on her who it was.

She glanced around. Nobody was watching, so she left. As she landed lightly two metres away from him, he nodded slightly, and walked off, gesturing or her to come with him, and nervously, she followed, all her senses screaming for her to stop. To walk back. To get away. But she kept going, ignoring her instincts.

They stopped after twenty minutes, and after Kate took in their surroundings, and she laughed heavily, "A deserted warehouse?"

Her companion shrugged, "It's appropriate, considering the circumstances." And he opened the door, closing it behind them.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to stand out there. Gibbs could have seen you, and then you would definitely pay, Ari."

"That almost sounded like you were concerned for my safety, Caitlin." Ari looked amused by the revolted look on her face at that, "And how else was I going to talk to you?"

Kate narrowed her eyes, "Why **did** you want to speak to me?"

"The question is; why do I **need** to speak to you. And the answer, Caitlin, is that I need your help."

NCIS

Kate frowned, "And why should I follow that? It wouldn't benefit me, or anyone around me. Why should I do it?"

"I can get everything back to the way it was. Before all this happened."



She thought about everything she'd heard in the past hour, and nodded, "Fine. I'll do it. When?" 

"In exactly a month. You'll know when." Ari's voice was smooth, almost hypnotic.

Kate bit her lip, "Just one thing. When it happens, promise not to harm Tony." 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Caitlin."

She sighed in relief, but still didn't completely trust the man in front of her. He hadn't promised, and she knew that he wouldn't. Tony would still be in danger. And he wasn't the only one who would be.

"Thank you, Caitlin. You'll be a great help with this."

Kate smiled slightly, still trying to work through details, but Ari knew what she meant, and in a light tone, asked "You're looking forwards to this, aren't you?"


	15. Oops

**This chapter is dedicated to 03colledge and ncisabbylover for being constant reviewers, and for all the peole who have kept reading so far, thank you.There's still a while to go yet. :P**

"McGee! Go help Abby process the scene!"

Tim jumped up, and glanced over at a bored-looking Kate. Tony's eyes darkened slightly, but, as Kate nodded and walked off without even looking at him, he looked like he was ready to murder every living soul in the building. But they were too busy talking to each other, so they didn't hear Ziva ask Tony what was wrong, or see Tony smile slyly. And they didn't even realise the pain that was radiating off Tony.

_I guess your job isn't always as exciting as it's made out to be, huh?_

_The problem with it being interesting is that, when it is, there's a chance of Tony dying._

_Kate, I was wondering__…__ If necessary, would you stop a bullet for any of us? Even if it meant leaving Tony open for attack?_

Kate froze, staring at him curiously. _I hope that never happens, but I think I would._

_But what if it could be fatal for Tony?_

The doors slid open, and they turned towards the lab. _McGee? You think too much._

_You wouldn't, would you?_

Kate spun around in mid step to face him. _I don't know, okay? It's a question I never want answered._

_I don't want it answered either. _He smiled slightly. _But I guess I still need to know._

_By 'any of us', who do you mean exactly?_

_Me, Ziva, Gibbs-_ he stopped, watching her face grow pale, and he remembered what he had been told. _Oh__…__ I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to remind you._

_It's okay to forget. Sometimes it's the best thing to do, Tim._

_We all just don't want to think about it._

_I know. And that's great. You're moving on._

_Do we have to, though? Is moving on really the right thing to do?_

_Yes, but I would like a bit more remembrance, sometimes. It can get a bit insulting._

Tim paused, there was one more thing he had to ask. _Umm, Kate? After you died, I kind of got a vision of you__…__ That wasn't really you, was it?_ Even his thoughts felt nervous and guilty.

Kate closed her eyes, half laughing. Fighting back the smile creeping onto her face, she replied. _I never knew what a dirty mind you had, before that moment._

Tim turned an impressive bright red, mumbled something incoherently, and scurried into the lab, Kate still trying not to laugh, following a couple of steps behind him.

NCIS

"What have you got for me Abs?"asked Gibbs, holding a Caf-Pow! just out of reach.

"Something huge! Almost as big as the-"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Something now?" he said warningly.

He had a hidden file on his hard drive. Really small, and almost impossible to find. But the huge thing is, he had two of these files. Both totally different encryptions. Really cool, though. I might try to-"

"Abs!" he cried out, exasperated, "Do you have anything to deserve this?" he shaked the Caf-Pow! slightly.

"He saved his plans for the money in one, and saved the movements of one Rachel Worsley in the other."

"Good work, Abs," Gibbs passed over the Caf-Pow!, "McGee, you stay hre, and find out as much as you can about Worsley."

As soon as Gibbs had left, Tim remarked darkly, "I never get any credit."

Abby slurped her drink, and looked at him, shrugging, before turning to Kate, "So, what are the dead guys like? Any cute ones?"

Tim's jaw dropped at the question. "Do you want me to leave whilst you hook up with corpses?"

Both turned towards him, glaring, eyebrows raised. He gulped and winced, scared by the identical looks on their faces. It was times like this that he wished he was back at Norfolk. As they continued staring menacingly at him, he grew more uncomfortable each second. He shuffled around guiltily, until, minutes later, they turned away to continue their conversation, despite the indistinct mutterings and murmurs that were coming from McGee.

NCIS

Tony and Gibbs came into the lab, Gibbs with an evidence bag and a coffee. After kissing Abby on the cheek and handing over the glass that was covered in blood, Gibbs left as quickly as he had come. Tony, however, stayed behind. Looking solely at Abby, he grinned, "I'm going out with Ziva tonight!" he paused, waiting for a reaction, "What, no excited shouts? No hugs?"

Abby just frowned slightly, looking for all the world as if she was just processing the information. McGee was glancing from Tony to Abby to Kate, looking interested, but extremely worried. Kate had no trace of any emotion on her face, just a slight calculating glance, watching him carefully, before flicking her eyes back to the screen, where a newspaper article on Rachel Worsley was on display.

Finally, Abby ran up an hugged him, squealing. But it wasn't real. Everyone in the lab could tell that. Narrowing his eyes, Tony glanced at McGee, who had a forced smile on his face, and had his eyes at a point beyond Tony's shoulder. Kate, though, looked him in the eye, thoughtful. She didn't blink, just held his gaze. He felt as if they were penetrating his soul. Finally, she smiled slightly, and looked back at the screen. The other three watched for her reaction, wondering what she knew, and what she thought. Noticing their gazes, she looked up, and watched their looks of worry with a small smirk, but didn't say anything.

"Kate? Your opinion?" Tony asked slowly, afraid of what she might say.

"I'm happy for you. Just don't screw **this** one up as well." she said casually, grinning.

Tony, satisfied, left, leaving Abby to walk over to Kate in sympathy, and whisper, "Go now. You've got something you need to do. I can see it."

Kate smiled gratefully, and disappeared. Abby watched that spot for a moment, before turning and saying brightly to Tim "I really want to be able to do that!"


	16. A Crazed Megolomaniac

**Sorry for the delay. I had real life problems, but it's back. Please Review!**

* * *

There's Life After Death

Chapter 16

By Chislarina

"So, how did the date go?" queried Abby as she waited for AFIS to give her a match on a print found earlier, at the death of Lt. Worsley.

"She looked stunning, even more than usual." Tony responded with less enthusiasm than he normally would. Abby wasn't happy about something, and he guessed from her expression that it was about him. And that would mean that McGee wouldn't be in a good mood either, and Kate would be blank as she was the previous afternoon. But why would she be blank, he pondered, it wasn't as if she had anything to hide from him, was it?

As if reading is thoughts Abby said carelessly, "They aren't here. Tim had to talk to the family, and Kate hasn't been seen since yesterday. She had some things to do."

Tony looked up, alarmed, "She hasn't been _seen_? That sounds like she's missing!" Trying to calm down, he continued, "What kind of 'things'?"

"Relax, Tony. She's fine. She's been talking to me for ages."

He blinked once, and realised that Abby meant through thoughts, "Why didn't I think of that?" He mumbled to himself.

A clear voice rang out from behind him, "Because you can be extremely self-centred." And Kate walked past him, to Abby's computer, flicking the mouse casually to open what she needed to look at. She scrolled down Rachel Worsley's profile, until she noticed something, and eyed it with interest. With a satisfied smile, she looked up at Tony, "Go tell Gibbs that Worsley's schizo cousin is back in the area."

"How do I know that, then?"

"Say you just got an idea, and decided to check it out. Oh, wait! You'll want something believable, won't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Tony walked out, calling back, "Thanks. You won't get any credit though!"

As soon as he was out of earshot, Abby asked "You do everything you needed?"

Kate was silent, and then nodded, murmuring "And more. I finally decided what to do. I'm going to go through with it."

"Will you tell Tony?"

"When it happens. If I get through this, I'll tell him."

You can't just disappear! Especially for that long!"

"But if I come back, it would be worth it."

Abby slowly nodded, "I'll miss you. You should tell Tony beforehand, though."

Kate looked away, "He'll just make it difficult."

"And what do you expect, Kate?" Abby raised her voice, "We've already gone through losing you once, and it isn't going to get easier if you-"

Tony popped his head through the doors, "Gibbs told me to check on Adam Worsley. You want to come, Kate? I know you miss going out into the field."

NCIS

Kate sat and waited for Tony to say something. She knew that he was waiting for her to tell him what she had to, but there was no way she was ready. It would be at least twenty minutes before they reached the house where Adam Worsley and his wife lived.

"Kate? I've known you for ages. I know when you're upset or worried. What's wrong?" Tony asked, waiting for the car in front of them to move.

She shifted in her seat slightly, so to see him better. "It's just a decision I have to make. It's fine."

"It's more than that. Something else is bothering you."

"I know." She replied simply and harshly, to close the matter. Tony was silent, contemplating the bitter tone in her voice. Resigned to a silent car trip, he was surprised when she said softly, "You'll find out soon, I promise."

As the car screeched to a halt a couple of doors down from Adam Worsley's house, Tony grinned, "I love having invisible back up. It makes everything so much more entertaining." Both of them got out of the car, and walked slowly up to the door, Tony gesturing slightly for Kate to go first. A minute later, she floated through the door again.

"We have a slight problem," she sighed, "You'd better come in."

The door clicked and swung inside. Glancing at Kate, who pointed upstairs, he drew his gun. He edged slowly up the stairs, Kate right in front of him. They got to the landing, and Tony raised his gun higher. Together, they walked slowly towards the only door that was open, and saw the butchered bodies of Adam and Denise Worsley.

The carpet was stained with blood, and so was the lower part of the furthest wall. The two corpses stared, glassy eyed, at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes and turning away in annoyance, Tony pulled out his phone, and pressed 1, raising it to his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs? We need Ducky here," he paused for a moment, "Two. Butchered like the others."

He looked at Kate, who was frowning at a point over the two bodies, but she looked back at him after a moment, "It was Rachel. She was the one who killed them,"

"You talked to their ghosts?"

"'Ghosts' isn't the best term, 'spirits' is correct, though. But yes, I did."

"What was the motive?"

Kate glanced over to the spot where the ghosts were, and listened for a moment, before swivelling over to face Tony with a heavy sigh, "To prove a point. That she doesn't use empty threats."

Tony groaned, "Oh great. A crazed megalomaniac on a vendetta against the world, just to prove a point. Exactly what we need." He paused, thinking, "Don't we have enough of them already?"


	17. Felt Like A Change

There's Life After Death

Chapter 17

By Chislarina

Ducky surveyed the room, "It's a great tragedy when such youth dies." He said to the room at large.

"Time of death, Duck?" asked Gibbs, gazing at the bodies.

Ducky knelt next to Adam Worsley and gently pushed in the liver probe. After a second, he pulled it out, examining it, "About 9:30am. I'd say the cause of death would probably be the slash of the throat. It's jagged, and shows that there may have been a struggle until it hit the jugular." Ducky lightly traced the cut with his finger, "Any ideas of who the murderer is, Jethro?"

Tony took this to step in, "Rachel Worsley. She's known to act drastically, and she had visited Adam at 8 am."

"Good enough for a house call. Take McGee."

Tony nodded, and went out the door, calling out behind him, "Hey, McGeek! You coming with me to meet the megalomaniac?" and he grinned at the obvious whimpering sound that came from Tim.

"Be nice." Hissed Kate in his ear, earning her a raised eyebrow that clearly said 'You wouldn't be nice before.' Kate smiled ruefully at this, silently agreeing with him, remembering the times that they would gang up on Tim, before it all changed. She leaned towards him, "I bet you that I can get him to poison ivy before you can."

In response, Tony mouthed, "The loser has to kiss him whilst he has the rash."

"Deal."

NCIS

"Kate, you care to do the honours?" Tony asked, gesturing to the door. Rolling her eyes, Kate drifted through the door, glancing around for anything that could potentially be dangerous, including Rachel. She came back and nodded.

"Try not to get killed, you two." She grinned. She and Tony stepped back, leaving Tim at the doorstep, ready to ring the doorbell. Both laughed at his expression as he realised the old times were coming back to haunt him.

As the door creaked open a minute later, Rachel's face appeared, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, we need to ask you a few questions concerning the death of your cousin and his wife." Tony stated calmly, watching her face carefully. It was frozen in shock, and pain. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes showing agony. She slowly shook her head, and she started to cry.



"First Jono, and now Adam." She said between sobs, "What did they do to deserve this?" It was a line that sounded as though it was from a bad soap opera, which sent Kate to the edge of bursting with laughter, and Tim fought against a growing smile.

"We know you were visiting him an hour before his death. Where did you go after?"

"I came back here. And, no, before you ask, nobody can verify it. I'm not the most social person in the world."

"Our boss wants to speak with you. Please come with us."

NCIS

"Yeah, I killed them. They were annoying me too much. Jono, he got in the way of my plans. So he told his best friends, and they had to die." Rachel said casually.

"Why did you bury Jonathon, Blake, and James, but not Adam and Denise?"

Rachel shrugged, "I felt like a change."

From the other side of the glass, Tony laughed. For a crazed murderess, Rachel definitely had a great attitude. Normally, nobody would be so smart to Gibbs, apart from-

_Remind you of anyone?_

_Yeah, us. _Tony paused, then continued very carefully. _He misses you. I think he still believes it's his fault you got shot._

_I know. I hope I get the chance to tell him that he's wrong about that._

_You've managed to get Abby hyper again, without any Caf-Pow! You've stuck by me, even when I was being a bastard to you. And McGoo seems especially happy._

Kate was amazed that Tony could convey a conspiratial wink with that last sentence. _There isn't anything going on between Tim and I._

_I just meant that you coming back and not torturing him was good for McGee. _The voice of innocence.

_We still on with the poison ivy bet?_

_Oh yeah, definitely._

NCIS

"We missed you, Kate." Tony said as he sank back into the couch. "I never thought I'd see you again. I guess I gave up hope."

"You couldn't have said this a month ago?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Katie," he whined, "I'm trying to say something meaningful here."

She smiled, "Sorry. Please continue." Her voice was choked with laughter.

"Too late. The moment is ruined" Tony said mock sullenly.

Kate settled next to him, and, for a moment, he could almost feel her. But, for a few seconds after, he tried to hold the memory.

"You really missed me?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"Yeah. You thought I could just walk away afterwards? I never would be able to. You meant too much to m- everyone. None of us thought that the world would continue to move."

"Uh, Tony? I appreciate the sentiment, but don't you have another date with Ziva in half an hour?"

Tony jumped up. As he was getting ready, he called out to Kate, "What's the _real_ reason you're my guardian angel?"

Kate bit her lip nervously, "Didn't I already tell you?"

"Nope. You just said it was to stop Ari from killing me."

She sighed. "Fine. I sued the creators of 'The Guarantees of Life'. I never received one of them. I won the law suit, and I got this job to find a way to see the-" she stopped, "I really shouldn't tell you all of this."

Tony appeared in the doorway, "Is this something to do with God yelling at me?"

Kate gaped, "He wouldn't-"She stopped, looking down, thinking, "Actually, he would. He'd meddle with anything in front of him."

He watched her incredulously. He'd been thinking a lot about the past few weeks, and had realised some things that were hidden from him before. _Why does everything have to get so complicated at the same time?_


	18. She's changed

**Please review. Hope you all like it.**

**TLAD is ending soon. So, if you want to continue reading my work, check out Scrape the Flesh, Find the Bone (The prologue is up)**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Tony knows" Kate sighed heavily, "He put all the parts together, except for the final one. He knows how I feel."

Abby looked up, startled, "And? What did he do?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Abby winced, "That is not a good sign at all."

"There's more. I decided to search his mind whilst he was asleep. He's confused. Torn."

"But that's good, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. I'm leaving, remember? I can't leave him like this. He needs to make the _right_ choice. And that means that he has to decide quickly. I can't influence it."

Abby's eyes widened, and she grinned ecstatically. Bouncing up and down, she squealed hyperactively. Kate rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine. You can try. But try to make sure it's the one that's best for him. And don't you dare tell him I'm leaving. I don't think it's quite the best thing to mention at the moment."

"But it's in a week!"

"You're not supposed to know. And it will be a huge risk. Not everyone will get out of this alive."

"Is there another way?"

Kate opened her mouth to reply, when Tony walked through the door, into the lab. "Hey, Abby, Kate."

Abby glanced at where Kate was, only to see her vanish. "I so have to ask her how she does that." She remarked, examining the space where Kate had been standing.

NCIS

"Tim?" Abby called through the door. After a moment, McGee opened it, letting her in. "You talked to Kate yet?" she asked softly as she slipped past him."

"Yeah. She's changed her mind, but she won't tell me what her new plan is. Do you think she'd-"

"Don't even think it, McGee! This is Kate we're talking about. She would _never_ do a thing like that!"

"Abby, she's changed so much. Her attitude is different. You must have noticed."

Abby glared at him, and he quailed slightly. "Don't ever doubt Kate. The only one of us that she would ever hurt is herself. And she would do that to save one of us."

"Why did you ask if I'd seen her?"

"She left the lab when Tony got there. She didn't want to talk to him."

"Of course she doesn't. Not after last night."

"She told you?" exclaimed Abby, stunned.

"No, but I've learned how to pick up on these things."

NCIS

Kate watched the clock ticking, waiting. One minute till midnight. She laughed at how cliché that sounded, before lying back on the bed, bored. Sighing, she tried to clear her mind, but she just couldn't concentrate.

_Kate?_

Her head darted up, and then, cautiously, she replied. _Yeah? What is it?_

_I was just wondering if you were ok._

She sighed in relief as she recognised Tim's voice. _I'm fine._

A pause. Then: _Liar._

_There was a time that you'd never say that to me._ She replied with a laugh.

_You aren't the only one who has changed._

_Why are you talking to me? _She asked lightly.

_I care about you Kate. We don't want to lose you again._

_Where are you at the moment?_

_My place. Why?_

_I'm coming over._

Tim barely had time to grin at this when Kate appeared next to his desk.

"Aren't you supposed to knock first?" he asked her jokingly.

Kate glared, "Want me to go and try again?"

"If you want." He replied, looking at her pale face, before saying in a worried tone, "Why did you come, Kate?"

"It's my last week. I want some time with you all before I go."

"By 'go', what do you mean, exactly?"

Kate stayed stubbornly silent, furious at herself for mentioning it. Tim knew to drop the subject, and went to turn off the computer. "What did you want to do?" he asked casually over his shoulder. Kate walked slowly over and settled on the edge of the table.

"It's up to you." She said with a smile.


	19. Trust Me

Chapter 19-TLAD

When Tony walked into the bullpen, he saw Tim at his desk, typing something rapidly, whilst Kate perched on the edge of the chair, occasionally putting in a few words of whatever they were working on. He glared in their direction, but soon remembered himself and turned away. _They're getting too close,_ he thought, _it's tearing us apart._

Kate twitched slightly, and glanced in his direction. She looked tense, ready to snap. Tony shifted guiltily, wondering whether this was his fault. But he didn't dare to ask. She turned away, and focused on what McGee was doing. Tony continued to watch them out of the corner of his eye, observing as Kate laughed at something McGee had written, but Tony's face remained impassive.

After several minutes, Tony jumped as he heard Kate shout something mentally. _Don't you dare tell him, McGee! I'll do it soon enough!_ She looked furious, and, for some reason, scared.

Tony got up and walked to the elevator, calling out to Kate in his mind. As soon as they were both in, and the emergency switch flipped, he turned to her, and asked "What the hell is going on here, Kate? What are you hiding from me?"

She gave him a pained look, but held her silence. "Let me try that again." He hissed, "What. Are. You. Hiding?"

Finally, she sighed, "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you're hiding something important." He replied, the challenge imminent.

Kate nodded, "Fair enough. I can't tell you though. End of humanity as you know it and all that."

"You're kidding, right?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am. But I can't tell you anyway. It's probably going to go wrong."

"What will, Kate?" he asked, curiosity piqued

"Just trust me one last time."

* * *

**Please review! Also, if you want to read something sad, check out 'They Bicker, He Smiles'. You can find it through my profile.**


End file.
